Talk:Dragonslayer
Hey, I've finished the main quest and I still have the "Elder Scroll" in my inventory. It's just sitting their with it's unpleasant 20 weight. I can't drop it, sell it or store it. Anyone have the same problem? Can anything be done? Have you tried selling it to the orc in winterhold college? : The only way to get rid of the thing is to sell it to the Orc librarian in Winterhold College, as the preceding poster noted. He'll oooh and aaah over it, and give you 2000 gold. Wunengzi (talk) 20:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alduin wtih the 1.2 Patch I was under the impression that he wouldn't be difficult even on Master diffficulty due to the previous quest's page, but I completely forgot about the patch that renders any magic resistance useless. He dropped me in one of his fire breaths. Where, on my second character I created after the patch, I had the right amount of difficulty at level 31 with adept difficulty. On her I had a much lower armor rating and no magic resistance though so I didnt expec to gain as much from it I guess. Alduin at High Level I killed Alduin at level 59, and four-shotted him with Marked for Death and a Daedric Greatsword. Truly, fight him earlier, as it ruined the ending for me- he was less challenging to kill than any dragon was for me before level 40. I will second this. I was level 67. Brought him down straight away with Dragonrend and a few slices with Dragonbane and it was over. He died much quicker than the other dragons that are randomly generated in the game. Do random dragon encounters still happen after Alduin is defeated? I killed Alduin at 47 with nothing more than Dawnbreaker and my Nightingale armor set, and while it took me a minute to actually HIT him with Dragonrend (I'm terrible aim) once he was down he was dead in a few minutes at most. Even in my light armor without upgrades, I didn't once use a health potion while fighting him. I was definitely disappointed, but I had a feeling it was because of my level so it's nice to have that confirmed. I did some looking online, and apparently the Prima guide's suggested level to fight Alduin is only 24! Does anyone have the book to confirm this, and should it be added to the main page somewhere if confirmed? (I'll leave it to others to add it, I'm not familiar enough with the format outside of talk pages and don't want to mess things up.) Also, unlike Oblivion's gates the dragons do still seem to randomly attack afterward. 15:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Brenna Tsun attacked by heroes after Alduin defeat Somehow I managed to make the three heroes fight Tsun. I ignored this bug and tried to continue as normal, but when Tsun shouted (to bring me back), they attacked him again and he was interrupted. Now I can't move...and I'm stuck in sovengarde. Playing on PC, Patch 1.6.somewhat (current). 15:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm this also happened to me. After defeating Alduin the three heroes began to attack Tsun, which made communicating with him very difficult. When I finally managed to get him to use the return shout, nothing happened and the heroes resumed their attack on him. Playing on PC, current Skyrim version as of July 7, 2014. Was only able to continue by reloading an earlier save and doing the whole thing again. 09:42, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Bug needs confirmation This bug was reported on the main page. Can anyone confirm it? * If you save to often while in that area there is a %70 chance of corruption in your save file and well resort to automatic deletion. Cubears (talk) 03:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :That bug report was added by a vandal. Please watch out more carefully for vandalism next time, as your edit prevented his edits from being rollbacked. Danks. 04:23, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't obvious that the edit I reverted was vandalism - it was only when considered with all the other changes they made. Sorry I missed that. They were editing at the same time as me, which should have been a warning for me. Cubears (talk) 16:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Crashing at the death of Alduin I used the Dragonrend shout on Alduin and he landed; the second I deliver the final blow my game crashes (and this has happened multiple times) so I tried something, I used "tai" (Toggle AI) and he died without any crashes, but the second I turn AI back on (to be able to talk to Tsun) the game crashes and I have to start again. Any fixes? DaGangsta (talk) 02:53, December 25, 2014 (UTC)